gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AMS-119 Geara Doga
The AMS-119 Geara Doga is a mass-production general-purpose mobile suit featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack and Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics The AMS-119 Geara Doga is a general purpose mobile suit with technology and design features descended from the old MS-06F Zaku II.Entertainment Bible Mobile Suit Gundam MS Book Part 3: Axis War, Bandai, June 1989 It is developed based upon the design of an Axis machine taken out by members of Neo Zeon following the group's defeat at the end of the First Neo Zeon War. Since the resources of Char's Neo Zeon are limited, the Geara Doga was not a particularly high-performing unit when compared to the machines used by Haman Karn's Neo Zeon four years earlier; however, it was well in line with the style of mobile suit design of the day.Master Grade AMS-119 Geara Doga instruction manual, Bandai, July 2013 Its performance was also sufficient for most soldiers, easy to mass-produce and remains a threat for the Earth Federation's own mass-produced suit, the RGM-89 Jegan.. The Geara Doga has a wide variety of weapons to cope with different combat situations. Its only fixed armaments are a beam sword-axe for close combat and an electric wire. It can be equipped with a shield with four grenade launchers and two different types of beam machine guns, with one capable of mounting additional weaponry. The Geara Doga is fitted with old Zeonic-style mono-eye head sensors able to detect targets at a longer range and thus make a faster offensive; however, when within combat range, the sensor's performance becomes limited in terms of target-tracking. Great Mechanics DX 12, 2010 With its versatility, maneuverability, and maintainability, the Geara Doga combines all the necessary factors as a practical weapon while earning the trust of mechanics and pilots in the field. Armaments ;*Beam Sword-Axe :The only close combat weapon of the Geara Doga is a beam sword-axe. It has two beam emitters, allowing it to produce beam blades in the shape of a typical beam saber, pick, or axe. The beam sword-axe is mounted on the rear skirt armor when not in use. ;*Electric Wire :The Geara Doga can launch wires to ensare enemies and subdue them with electrical shocks before capture. ;*Shield :As with most other Zeon type mobile suits, the Geara Doga mounts a physical shield on its left forearm. This shield also mounts a pair of two-tube grenade launchers, and contains carrying clips for four sturm fausts :;*Grenade Launcher ::A pair of small, two-tubed, multi-launchers are mounted in the shield which can work as smoke dischargers or fire grenades. :;*Sturm Faust ::A simplified, disposable rocket launcher. Due to its excellent cost performance, usage of the Sturm Faust continued even after the One Year War. As the warhead is not equipped with a guidance device, it is extremely hard to use the Sturm Faust to hit a moving target accurately. However, it is still a highly destructive portable weapon. The Geara Doga's shield includes a rack which carries four Sturm Fausts. The Sturm Fausts may be removed from the rack and fired as handheld weapons, or fired directly from the rack. ;*Beam Machine Gun :The Geara Doga has two different type of beam machine guns. Each is powered by a replaceable e-pac, with two spare e-pacs stored in the side skirt armor. The standard type has two muzzles for rapid firing pellet-shaped beams in a manner like a machine gun. It can also serve as a normal beam rifle and can be equipped with a grenade launcher at the bottom of the barrel. A sensor is located on the top of the barrel and protrudes out of the weapons' front. For the commander type, it has only one muzzle but can switched from beam machine gun mode to beam rifle mode. In beam rifle mode, the commander type fires higher output beams and has longer range. It also has a compound sensor at the tip of the barrel for precision shooting. ;*Funnel Pod Shield :Appears on a customized Geara Doga Gunpla in Gundam Build Fighters, one mounted on each shoulder, they serve as a storage racks for the funnels. :;*Funnel ::Remote controlled weapons for performing all-range attacks, three are stored on each funnel pod shield. Each funnel possesses a powerful beam gun that is capable of damaging an enemy unit. History During the Second Neo Zeon Movement led by Char Aznable, the Neo Zeon army uses a new mass-produced mobile suit, the Geara Doga. Production was entrusted to Anaheim Electronics' Granada factory, which had ties with the former Zeon military. About 100 Geara Doga units were produced, including 82 standard units and 10 commander units. Although the Geara Doga's basic design was somewhat outdated by the time of its completion, its basic performance was comparable to modern Earth Federation Forces machines like the Jegan. Like the old Zakus, the Geara Doga was also painted olive green although some ace pilots painted the suit in a personal color. HGUC AMS-119 Geara Doga (Rezin Schnyder Custom) instruction manual, Bandai, 2009 One of these pilots was Rezin Schnyder who effectively used her blue colored suit to destroy several Federation units, while another was piloted by former Marchosias member Vincent Gleissner. Although most of the Geara Dogas were destroyed during Second Neo Zeon War, use of surviving Geara Dogas continue amongst the various Neo Zeon remnant groups. The first and most powerful of these groups is "The Sleeves". Although by U.C 0096 the more advanced AMS-129 Geara Zulu had been introduced, the three year old Geara Doga was still in service and used as part of the defense force that guarded the asteroid Palau, these Geara Doga units were repainted in a new color scheme and given the distinctive markings featured on many of the mobile suits used by The Sleeves. One of these units were painted in red and piloted by the leader of The Sleeves, Full Frontal prior to stealing the MSN-06S Sinanju Stein. Decades later, there was a group of Neo Zeon remnants who were hiding in an abandoned colony in the Zebra Zone of Side 3. By U.C 0122, they had at least one Geara Doga piloted by a young woman, Layla Lagiorr, but it's possible they once had more that were destroyed in an attack from the Federation 6 years prior. In February of U.C 0122, Layla used her Geara Doga first to spy on a group of mobile suits from an Anaheim Electronics test ship, and then to attack them. Despite being a good pilot, Layla's Geara Doga was thirty years old and no match for Anaheim pilot Kevin Forest and his RGM-111 Hardygun, though Kevin only inflicted enough damage to disable the machine so he wouldn't hurt the pilot. The Geara Doga was in a condition that it could be easily repaired, but had to be abandoned when the colony wall was breached and the people had to evacuate. Variants ;*AMS-119 Geara Doga Equipped with Mine Layer Backpack ;*AMS-119 Geara Doga Heavy Armed Type ;*AMS-119A1 Geara Doga (Heavy Armed Land Type) ;*AMS-119C Geara Doga (Full Frontal Use) ;*AMS-119D Desert Doga ;*AMS-119E Geara Doga (Marine Corps Use) ;*AMS-119F Sturm Doga ;*AMS-119M Marine Doga ;*AMS-119N Röte Doga ;*AMS-119R Welter Doga ;*AMS-119S Geara Doga Kai ;*AMS-119V Panzer Doga ;*AMS-120X Geara Doga Psycommu System Test Type ;*AMX-121 Quel Doga ;*AMS-119［C］ Geara Doga ［C］ ;*Geara Doga Kurt Custom :Appearing in Gundam Build Divers, it is a customized Geara Doga Gunpla built and operated by Kurt, a member of the 7th Panzer Division. It features a color scheme similar to the PPMS-18E Kämpfer Amazing and retains all the Geara Doga's standard armaments. Gallery Geara Doga Rezin Schnyder Colors Lineart.jpg|Geara Doga (Rezin Schnyder Custom) lineart ams-119-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit lineart ams-119-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch lineart Geara-doga-beamrifle1.jpg|Beam Machine Gun (Standard Type) with Grenade Launcher ams-119-beammachinegun2.jpg|Beam Machine Gun (Standard Type) lineart Geara-doga-beam-rifle2.jpg|Beam Machine Gun (Commander Type) ams-119-beammachinegun1.jpg|Beam Machine Gun (Commander Type) lineart Geara-doga-beam-saber.jpg|Beam Sword Axe ams-119-beamswordaxe.jpg|Beam Sword Axe lineart Geara-doga-missle.jpg|Grenade Geara-doga-sturm-faust.jpg|Sturm Faust ams-119-epac.jpg|E-pac line art ams-119-shield.jpg|Shield line art Geara Doga.png|Close Up (Char's Counterattack) Rezin's Geara Doga Reloading.png|Rezin Schnyder's Geara Doga reloads Beam Machine Gun Geara Doga Squad.png|Geara Dogas attack with Beam Machine Guns Geara Doga Commander 2.png|Geara Doga Commander Type fires Grenades Geara Doga Commander.png|Geara Doga Commander Type attacks with Sturm Faust Jegan Helps Geara Doga.png|A E.F.F.'s Jegan helps out Geara Doga during the fall of Axis Geara Doga Pilot (Axis Push).png|Geara Dogas assist in the push of Axis Geara Zulu Screenshot.jpg|Sleeve's Geara Doga (Gundam Unicorn OVA) Hybrid Doga.jpg|Geara Doga customized with Funnel Pod Shields (Gundam Build Fighters) Gearadoga-kurt.png|Geara Doga Kurt Custom (Gundam Build Divers) gearadogaearth.jpg MSG-ML 56.jpg|Front and Back View of Vincent Gleissner's Unit gearadoga-art.jpg|Color art Geara Doga.jpg|Art from Gundam Perfect File Jegan-gearadoga-MSBIBLE.jpg 3092987669_dc833faa5b_o.jpg|Yutaka Izubuchi's illustration of Neo Zeon MS from Beltorchika's Children. From top: Nightingale, Psycho Doga, and Geara Doga (F-Type) Kondo Geara Doga.png|Illustration by Kondo Kazuhisa The Plot to Assassinate Gihren 03.jpg Gundam Diorama Front 3rd AMS-119 Geara Doga.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Gundam online Geara Doga.png|As seen on the game Gundam Online. Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 052.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 053.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Gunpla OldGearaDoga.jpg|1/144 Original "AMS-119 Geara Doga" (1988): box art AMS-119_Geara_Doga.jpg|1/144 HGUC "AMS-119 Geara Doga" (2008): box art Hguc-ams119-rezin.jpg|1/144 HGUC "AMS-119 Geara Doga (Rezin Schnyder Custom)" (2009): box art HGUC-EwacZack-GazaC-GearaDoga-UC.jpg|1/144 HGUC "RMS-119 EWAC Zack / AMX-003 Gaza-C / AMS-119 Geara Doga Unicorn Ver." triple set (P-Bandai exclusive; 2013): box art Geara_Doga_MG_Boxart.jpg|1/100 MG "AMS-119 Geara Doga" (2013): box art MG_Geara_Doga_%28Rezin_Schnyder_Custom%29.jpg|1/100 MG "AMS-119 Geara Doga (Rezin Schnyder Use)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2013): box art MG_Geara_Doga_-Unicorn_Ver.-.jpg|1/100 MG "AMS-119 Geara Doga (Unicorn Ver.)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2016): box art BB Senshi 012.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi AMS-119 Geara Doga Custom (1989): box art AMS-119G.jpg|AMS-119G Geara Doga (Kazuhisa Kondo version) model conversion Geara doga johnny ridden.jpg|Geara Doga (Johnny Ridden Custom; non-canon) model conversion Action Figures MSiA_ams-119_p01_AsianOriginal.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "AMS-119 Geara Doga" (Asian release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_ams-119_p02_USAOriginal.jpg|MSiA / MIA "AMS-119 Geara Doga" (North American release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_ams-119_p03_USARenewal.jpg|MSiA / MIA "AMS-119 Geara Doga" (North American renewal version; 2003): package front view. MSiA_ams-119-Rezin_p01_AsianOriginal.jpg|MSiA / MIA "AMS-119 Geara Doga (Rezin Schnyder Custom)" (Asian release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_ams-119-Rezin_p02_USAOriginal.jpg|MSiA / MIA "AMS-119 Geara Doga (Rezin Schnyder Custom)" (North American release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_ams-119-Rezin_p03a_USARenewal.jpg|MSiA / MIA "AMS-119 Geara Doga (Rezin Schnyder Custom)" (North American renewal version; 2003): package front view. Notes & Trivia References MS-16.jpg|Geara Doga (left): detail design (from Newtype 100% Collection: Char's Counterattack) Srwhotnews_gmdx12_uc8.jpg|MS sensors profile srwhotnews_hj12_p008.jpg AMS-119 Geara Doga - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|Specifications/Technical Detail/Design gearadogavincent.jpg|Geara Doga (Vincent Gleissner Custom): information from Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link MSG-ML 57.jpg External links *AMS-119 Geara Doga on MAHQ.net *AMS-119 Geara Doga on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English) ja:ギラ・ドーガ